


You're The Judge

by FrozenHearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Misfits, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Cat doesn't have time for this shit, F/M, Gen, Hartley Rathaway Being a Jerk, Immortality, Irish accents, Nathan Is An Asshole, Nathan haa never met an alien before, Neither does Alex, Rad Puns, he needs manners, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Flash/Arrow and Supergirl learn of a young man claiming to be immortal with the ability to see ghosts.</p>
<p>Things get awkward when he shows up at the West household. Things get even weirder when Barry takes him to national City on Earth-3, leaving Nathan to deal with the Danvers sisters and the wrath of Cat Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is on the run from his probation worker, somehow ending up in Central City.
> 
> Joe West gets a panicked call from Iris and comes home to find a kid in an orange jumpsuit covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just rewatched the pilot of Misfits and I didn't realize how much I missed that show until now.

The only thing Nathan Young was sure of at the moment was that it was totally unfair that the others had supercool superpowers before he did. They had all been struck by the same bolt of lightning, right? So where the fuck were his powers?

At this point, he hoped he got something from the very top of the A-list. It was only fair, considering that Kelly was the first, with the whole mind reading thing. It made him wonder if he'd be willing to have that power.

Nathan shook his head. Everyone would probably just call him a prick any way, no use in having such a stupid power. His legs ached as he ran, mind reeling as he looked behind him every couple of minutes.

The probation worker could show up anywhere, Nathan didn't have the time or opportunity to slow down or catch his breath. He knew he was in a city, with tall skyscrapers and cars buzzing in the street. People ambled to and fro, not even paying attention to a juvenile offender in a bloody and damp orange jumpsuit.

Either he was on a lucky streak or the people in this place were super messed up. Sticking to the shadows, Nathan slid his way through alleys and ducked his way around corners. At one point he accidentally bumped into a blonde woman and her friend, making him wish just for a moment that he had that Simon prick's powers. The whole invisibility thing.

It'd sure be useful right about now.

"Alright, Nathan," Nathan mumbled under his breath, voice shaky, "you just gotta get to the bloody suburbs, once you do y- fuck, I'm talking to myself! I've officially lost it!"

Nathan dredged up what little strength he had to run farther, surprised no one saw him as he disappeared down the road, meaning that the people in this place were just so fucking stupid because he was an immortal kid covered in ocean water and blood, walking around like he had just been at Coachella.

Cookie cutter houses lined the streets, lamppost flickering along the sidewalk. Shadows cast out, dancing among trashbags and fallen leaves. The only sound Nathab could hear were his footsteps slapping the concrete, the blood pounding in his ear and the wet squelch his jumpsuit made every time he moved.

Nathan didn't want to sound like a primadonna, but these conditions just weren't cutting it for him. 

\------

 Joe West hadn't expected his daughter to call. Sure, she called sometimes, but mostly to talk to Eddie. So he was surprised when he heard her hyperventilating on the other end when Captain Singh handed him the phone with a gruff, "Your daughter."

The plastic was cool against his cheek as he wedged the phone between his shoulder and his ear, "Hey, Iris, what's up?"

"Dad," Iris sounded ready to cry, "Dad, there's someone in the house-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Joe put the receiver down, putting her on speaker to catch Eddie's attention. He sat across from him, pulling out a notepad, "Someone other than you?"

Iris sniffed, "Yeah, Dad. It isn't Barry or Cisco, and Caitlin is still at S.T.A.R. Labs." 

Joe nodded, gesturing to Eddie to start writing, "Okay, deep breaths, honey. Deep breaths. Can you describe the person for me?"

He could hear bangs and curses coming from the phone, but it was definitely not his daughter doing the cursing. The voice was male, maybe a young adult from the pitch- it was hard to pinpoint the accent.

"It's a guy, he's like, nineteen? Maybe?" Iris managed, "He's wearing this orange suit, it's freaking me out-" 

Joe slammed the phone down when he heard Iris scream, Eddie hot on his heels as they charged out of the station. It didn't take long to get to his house, and Barry was already there as the Flash.

Joe had to bite the insode of his cheek not to slip up, "She's inside. Nineteen year old male in an orange outfit broke in."

Barry set his mouth in a grim line, and the three of them barged in, Barry leaving trails of red and yellow light in his wake. They followed suit, Eddie cringing at the scene in front of them.

Iris was standing next to the fridge, a large bread knife in her hand as they watched the Flash and the perp struggle on the tiles. The floor was slick with red, the boy's jumpsuit drenched in the stuff. Carefully, Joe took out his gun, aiming at the head of curly black hair.

Barry moved out of the way just as Joe let a bullet fly, the perp protesting in a prettt thick Irish accent. His head hit the floor with a thud, Iris clapping a hand to her mouth, "Oh god...." 

"It's okay," Eddie hopped over the body to wrap her in a hug, "Iris, you're gonna be okay-"

"Well I'm not! That's the fourth fucking time this week, for fuck's sake!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! So I know I have so many other stories to update, but I just really want to get this one started. Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow gets a call from S.T.A.R. Labs.
> 
> Joe tries to wrap his head around Nathan's situation.

Team Arrow hadn't really been doing much. Diggle was home with his wife, leaving Felicity and Oliver to their own devices in the base. 

Of course, all Felicity could think about was the fact that Oliver could die any given day if a mission went wrong. Well, that and the fact that Doctor Who had been taken off Netflix.

Oliver was surprised she didn't end up in the hospital with an ulcer. She was currently sitting at the computer, rushing through any reruns she could find online when the phone rang, making her jump ten feet out of her chair as she went to pick it up, "Hello?!"

Oliver listened as well as he could as she spoke, nodding her head, clicking her tongue followed by "Barry, are you sure?"

So it was Barry Allen. The Flash. The Red Streak of Central City. Oliver made a mental note to tell the kid to just pick a name, it was getting confusing when they used all three in the papers. Felicity was on her feet, handing the phone to Oliver with a funny look in her eye.

Oh, boy.

"You will not believe what Barry just told me, holy crap!" Felicity whispered excitedly. Oliver gave her a smug look, taking the phone from her, "Hey, Barry. What's up?"

"Oliver, hi," Barry sounded nervous, "do you know anything about immortality by any chance?"

Oliver gave Felicity a confused look as he heard a second voice in the background that definitely didn't belong to anyone they knew, "You fucking wanker, that's the sixth time someone's tried to kill me!"

The accent was heavy, most Iikely Irish and very annoyed.

"Is everything okay, Barry?" Oliver cleared his throat. There was an obvious struggle for the phone, Barry yelling from the tinny speaker, "Dude, no, you're covered in blood!" and a retaliation of "Well who's fault is that, huh?"

It was Joe on the phone next, clearly exasperated, "Iris went home with Eddie, just come see for yourself." With that, the call was ended, and Oliver raised an eyebrow at Felicity, who looked ready to burst.

"Felicity, what's going on, exactly?" he asked, but she didn't say anything, instead grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs. Oliver supposed he really would just have to see it for himself. It better be good, that was all he was hoping for.

\------

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing. And that was saying something considering all the crap Barry put him through ever since becoming the Flash. There had been Metahuman battles, hostage situations at the police station. His daughter being in danger due to her stupid Flash blog (which lots of Barry's enemies seemed to frequent), General Eiling doing anything he could to get his hands on Barry for experiments. There was also that one time (technically more than one) with barry using the Speed Force to travel through time, Cisco gaining his own Metahuman powers, Wells actually being dead and someone else taking his place.

There was also that one time with the gorilla in the sewer, but Joe didn't want to think about that. Right now, Joe had ot think about the fact there was currently an Irish juvenile delinquent who crossed a bunch of oceans and channels while wearing a bloody orange jumpsuit and now had a bullet in his head but was still alive. And he was slightly disgusted by the fact that he was currently trying to use a fork to try and dig it out as he healed.

Disgusting.

"Ugh, yeah..." he muttered with his stupid accent, "Right there, come to daddy-"

"Alright," Joe cleared his throat, "How about we have an actual doctor do that for you?"

The kid- Nathan, as he  had introduced himself- shook his head, his tongue poking out between his teeth, "Nah, man. Done it like this before, it's so much faster." A stream of red splurted from his forehead as he jammed the tines of the fork deeper into his forehead. Caitlin grimaced, moving to take it from him.

"I am an actual doctor, you know," she supplied, "and I've dealt with fast healers before, I can-"

Nathan shook his head, "If you think you've dealt with fast healers than you haven't seen Pauly. The guy can recover from razor burn from a dildo after shoving that and a bag of peas up his ass. Gets up and walks away fine after ten minutes."

Joe wrinkled his nose. He really didn't have to have that kind of information. Caitlin seemed to agree, but Cisco looked like Christmas had come early, a sly grin on his face as he leaned forward, "Okay I demand that we hear this story. Like, now." Nathan reciprocated the grin, leaning back on the couch as another spurt of red came forth from his head.

"Well, Pauly and I go way back, yeah?" he started, "and at one point, we were just _wasted_ , like balls deep wasted and just so y' know, this was when my mum first kicked me out of the house-"

"Wait, your mother kicked you out?" Joe furrowed his brow. Nathan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, she wasall 'Jeremy and I have such a good relationship' and she was saying how I just fuck everything up, but that isn't the point," Nathan said, "anyway, so we're wasted, and there's this banging chick, like she's _banging_ , right? And-"

"Hold on a minute, son," Joe cut him off, "How old are you?" Nathan gave him a look, replying with, "Why's it matter to you? _Anyway-_ "

Just as Nathan continued the story, the doorbell rang, Joe heaving a sigh of relief as he got up to get it. He broke into a grin once he saw Oliver and Felicity on the other side, patiently admiring the wood work and flowerbeds, "Oliver! Great, come on in!" He gave Felicity a quick peck on the cheek, "Felicity, it's great to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm great, I just really wanna see this kid-" she began rambling, her smile looking ready to split her face in two. Joe was just about to explain when he heard nathan suddenly yell, accompanied by Cisco's laughter and Caitlin's groaning.

"-HO'S YOUR DADDY NOW, HUH?!" they saw Nathan dry humping the air, pantomiming spitting on his hand and, well, going to town. Joe watched as he mimed slapping someone's butt, then placing his hands on his hips oh so casually as he finished, "And that is how I deterred my evil probation worker, who I just helped murder in self defense from being found dead, which would result in me going to the adult jail, and let's be honest, Barry would have probably become someone's bitch and that isn't exactly pleasant."

"Excuse me?!" Barry exclaimed, "What did you just say about me?"

Nathan suddenly laughed, "Did I forget to mention I know a guy named Barry? Yeah, he can turn invisible. Everyone else called him Simon though, but he was kind of a panty-sniffer. Totally failed in saving me from dying the first time too."

Oliver pointed to Nathan, "I'm assuming this is what everyone is so worked up about?"

Joe nodded, "He's pretty colorful, as you can see." Felicity was trying hard not to laugh, a few chukles escaping her.

"Wait, you died before this?" Barry sounded incredulous, looking a little more than miffed.

Nathan smirked, "I mean, that's what immortal is, right? And besides, i drowned a couple times on my way over here. Not fun, let me tell you. Especially when an old horny man tries to get you wanking him in his boat." Oliver crossed his arms, Felicity moving to give Caitlin a hug hello.

"I can see why we have a problem," Oliver said. Barry noticed Oliver, a relieved look on his face as he approached them, pulling the Arrow in for a friendly hug. It was still odd that Joe was so comfortable with a man who could kill him in seconds being in his house. Breaking apart, they turned to watch Nathan fiddle with the bullet he had just pried from his skull, small flecks of red staining the coffee table as he rolled it around.

Joe knew he had a lot of cleaning up to do before Iris came home.

Clearing his throat, Joe caught everyone's attention, Nathan raising an eyebrow at Oliver, "Nathan, this is Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak."

"And?" Nathan shrugged.

"They're here to help you with your issue," Joe said, "this whole immortality thing, and how to get you home-"

Nathan cackled. It was so loud, Joe felt his skin crawling. It took a few minutes, but Nathan was still giggling as he said, "I kinda like the immortality, thank you. But there is now way I'm going home."

Oliver sent him a confused glare, cocking his head, "Why won't you go home?"

"Pretty sure it would breach the terms of my ASBO."

Sighing, Joe sat himself down in an armchair. This was too much, it really was. Here he was, a regualr cop, hanging out with a speedster, the Arrow and a group of scientists while trying to figure out this mess of a kid. Who just bloodied up his living room. Not to mention that he had come over illegally. There were bound to be consequences from this, maybe possible loss of his job if Captain Singh were to ever find out.

Unless, of course, he went to an alternate timeline.

"Hey, Barry?" Joe asked, "You still talk to Kara?"

Barry shrugged, "In National City on Earth-3? Yeah, why?"

"I think we'll need her help."

 


End file.
